C'est peut-être pas l'Amérique
|conductor = Joël Rocher|position = 11th|points = 41|previous = Papa Pingouin|next = Cours après les temps|image = Lx81.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'C'est peut-etre pas l'Amérique '(translation: It may not be America) was the Luxembourgish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1981 in Dublin performed by Jean-Claude Pascal. This was his second appearance at the contest since his win in 1961. "C'est peut-être pas l'Amérique" is in praise of Europe and its lifestyle, with Pascal singing that "America isn't everything" and explaining that he prefers the winds of southern France and the music he hears there. It was performed fourth on the night following Germany and preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in 11th place with 41 points. Lyrics |-| French= C’est peut-être pas l’Amérique Mais l’Amérique, ce n’est pas tout J’ai dans le cœur une musique Et cette musique pour moi, c’est beaucoup Elle vient du nord ou de Provence Elle est tramontane ou mistral Elle est le violon pour la danse Ou le chœur dans la cathédrale Elle chante dans mes soirs de fête Elle berce mes nuits de cafard Elle est ballade ou chansonnette Elle est piano, elle est guitare C’est peut-être pas l’Amérique Mais l’Amérique, ce n’est pas tout J’ai dans le cœur une musique Et cette musique pour moi, c’est beaucoup Elle vient du fond de nos mémoires Elle vient d’avant que l’on soit né Elle nous raconte notre histoire Nos racines et notre passé Si l’univers est à l’orage Si la terre tremble sous nos pieds Nous continuerons le voyage Pour qu’elle n’arrête pas de chanter C’est peut-être pas l’Amérique Mais l’Amérique, ce n’est pas tout J’ai dans le cœur une musique Et cette musique pour moi, c’est beaucoup (C’est peut-être pas l’Amérique) (Mais l’Amérique, ce n’est pas tout) J’ai dans le cœur une musique Et cette musique pour moi, c’est beaucoup |-| English= It may not be America But America isn’t everything I’ve got music in my heart And this music means a lot to me It comes from the north of the Provence As Tramontane or Mistral It’s the fiddle to dance to Or the choral in the cathedral It sings during my evening parties And rocks my nights when I feel a bit down It’s a ballad or a ditty It’s piano, it’s guitar It may not be America But America isn’t everything I’ve got music in my heart And this music means a lot to me It comes from the depths of my memories Even before we were born It tells us our story Our roots and our past If the universe is stormy If the earth is shaking underneath our feet We’ll go on with our journey So that it will never stop singing It may not be America But America isn’t everything I’ve got music in my heart And this music means a lot to me (It may not be America) (But America isn’t everything) I’ve got music in my heart And this music means a lot to me Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Luxembourg Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1981